A wide variety of medical devices, such as guidewires, catheters, and the like have been developed for medical use. For example, intravascular devices are commonly used that are adapted to facilitate navigation through the vasculature of a patient to a treatment site. Because the vasculature of a patient may be very tortuous, it can be desirable to combine a number of performance features in such devices. For example, it can be desirable that a medical device have a relatively high level of pushability and torqueability, particularly near its proximal end. It can also be desirable that a medical device be relatively flexible, particularly near its distal end. A number of different medical device structures and assemblies are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical device structures and assemblies.